They'll be home soon won't they
by krissystvs
Summary: What if Ven had returned like Aqua had said, how does he cope on his own and how can "Big daddy Eraqus" help his young charge? I'm working on my others sorry this is just in my head
1. Seperating

**They'll come home won't they: Chapter 1. Go home Ven.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"But Aqua, Terra might be in trouble." Ven reasoned as he tried his best to persuade Aqua to let him stay. But Aqua was lenient.

"No Ven!" She yelled "I've had it now, you shouldn't even be out here. You're disobeying orders by even being here." Ven cringed at the volume of her voice. "Now GO HOME." Ven sighed and slowly nodded. Aqua lessened her voice a little and walked over to the boy.

"Ven you know we just want to keep you safe, Right." Ven nodded and she hugged him. "Good boy, now I'll take you home and then I'll go find Terra, you don't need to worry." She said in the motherly voice Ven loved. She activated her armour and rider and patted the spot next to her. Ven walked over.

"Ok..." He mumbled she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't forget to put your armour on honey." She said. Ven nodded and pressed his shoulder blade illuminating him in a ball of light which then dissolved to form his armour. Aqua smiled beneath hers and Ven then jumped onto the rider holding on to Aqua's waist.

Within minutes they soon arrived at the land of departure. Ven and Aqua both returned to their original clothes as Mater Eraqus came out to greet them. He held his hand out for Ven to take.

"Thanks goodness, you are alright Ventus." He thanked. He looked at Aqua and gave is gratitude for bringing one of son's home with a smile. Aqua replied then headed back to her rider. Master Eraqus caught this. "You're leaving again." He asked in worry.

"Yes." She said "I have to find Terra, he's out there battling the darkness alone, as a master, it is my duty to help him." Eraqus nodded. Ven ran up to Aqua letting go of Eraqus hand.

"Please bring him home, Aqua, I've got a bad feeling and I'm worried about him." He begged. Aqua bent down and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Ven, I will do everything in my power to bring Terra home safe. I promise." She vowed. Ven nodded and hugged her goodbye. Walking back to the Master, Eraqus put a hand on his shoulder.

"What is this feeling Ven?" He asked concerned. Ven shook his head.

"I'm not sure, all I know is... Terra might be in danger." He said fearfully. Eraqus put a hand round his young charge.

"It will be alright Ventus; you must have faith in Aqua's abilities and Terra's strength. Don't worry they'll be home soon, and then the castle will once again be a racket." He joked but Ven didn't share his laughter. Eraqus guided the boys shoulder towards the castle. "Come on then, I'm guessing you're quite hungry. I've still got some soup from the other night." Ventus simply nodded and followed the master. Eraqus sighed. He wouldn't be able to help Aqua and Terra much now. But now he could look after Ventus and hope for the best.


	2. Mario Kart

Master Eraqus led Ven to the kitchen and watched sadly as he slowly moved over to the table in the centre ofthe room. Eraqus shook hishead. He needed to get Ven some food before anythng, the boy had been away for so long, how knows when he had last eaten. Shuffling towards the table , Eraqus placed the warmed up soup in front of the boy. Ven mutely looked up at him and slowly grabbed the spoon. Eraqus watched on in sadness. The last time he had seen Ven like this was when he was first brought to them all those years ago.

"Ven." He nudged the boy. Ven mutely looked up to his master. "Are you going to eat that." He asked inticating to the tomato soup lingering on the table. Ven nodded and started eating silently. The silence was killing Master Eraqus. "Well...Ventus... If you want we can avoid training and do something you want to do if you would like that?" He asked hoping to get something out of the boy. Ven looked up

"You...you mean you aren't going to punish me fore running away." So that was what was bothering him. The master shook his head.

"Goodheavens no Ven. I know you were worried for your friends. Whilst it was dangerous yo uwere following your heart. For that I will just let it slide." Ven breathed and showed a little smile. Eraqus smirked. "Of course if you want... the living room needs clearing." Ven gulped thinking he was serious. Eraqus burst out laughing. "Oh Ventus. You have much to learn... Never be made to clean the living room." At Ven's puzzled look he continued. "I once persuaded Terra to clean it and he was there for days. I don't know if that had anything to do with the fact that Aqua was doing Magic training with him after that though." Ven started laughing sa little, him too knowing how much Terra disliked learning magic. Eraqus smiled and noticed the boy had finished his soup. He held a hand out and the boy took it. He knew that Ven was the only one of his children who really allowed the comfort of the older people.

"Master what can we do, I mean I do a lot of things with Terra and Aqua." The boy sighed at the mention of his friends. Eraqus thought about it.

"Well there are some movies on the television. Or if you really want we have _Mario Kart _" He asked already geussingwhat Ven would say to that last one. The boy made a face.

"_You _play _Mario Kart?" _He asked it like it was hte strangest thign in the world. Actually it probably was. Eraqus thought. The master nodded and Ven began laughing "Sorry Master but I... I just can't imagine you playing _Mario Kart" _He said. Master Eraqus shook his head.

"Where do you think Terra get's his skills from?" He asked blatantly. Ven thought about then shook his head.

"Can we really play Mario Kart nad get of training?" He asked excitedly. Eraqus put an arm round his shoulder.

"Just this once." He led the boy away with one thought in his head. He needed to act in place of Terra and Aqua if Ven was going to make it through this time without them


	3. Story

Later in the day after beating Ven at _Mario kart _about 6 times, Eraqus decided they should probably be getting ready for bed.

"It's getting late Ventus; I think we should call it a day." He said looking out onto the sunset. Ven stood next to him and sighed. "Is something the matter?" He asked his young apprentice. Ven shook his head.

"I'm just... thinking." He mumbled. Eraqus knelt down next to him.

"Are you wondering when Terra and Aqua will return?" He asked gently. Ven looked to him in shock but nodded.

"Yeah... how... how did you know?" He asked curiously. Eraqus guided the boy over to the sofa.

"You see some time before you arrived, Terra and Aqua got into a fight." At Ven's look he added. "Yes, I know they argue a lot but... this was different. I don't recall absolutely everything but if I remember rightly, I think Terra had accidentally broken something precious of Aqua's and she wouldn't listen to reason."Ven moved closer to his master, sensing that the man may need comfort for talking about this. "Then... what happened next. Well I'll never forget. Terra got so angry at Aqua, that... he hit her. And by then they were just learning their skills so Aqua had no defence and Terra couldn't control his strength." Ven shivered.

"But... Terra... he wouldn't hit anybody unless they were an enemy, and even though he would do it with honour." Eraqus gave a sad smile.

"Well, he didn't after that. But what happened was, Aqua was so upset that... she ran away... much like what you did to go after Terra... But I'm not angry don't worry." He added seeing the boy's scared face. Ven breathed a sigh of relief and Eraqus continued. "Terra went after Aqua, but they were both still learning to use their riders and both ended up on different worlds. Now I wanted so much to follow them, but, I knew I had to stay." The master looked down. "Sometimes I wonder if staying here is always the best option" He mumbled. Ven put his arms round Eraqus' waste and gripped him tightly.

"You worry about us, and you knew that if you followed us, you'd never find us." Eraqus nodded, proud that the boy knew his feelings.

"That and I knew that they shouldn't be forced into coming back, no matter how much I worried, they needed to do this." He put an arm round Ven's shoulder, reassuring himself that the boy was definitely there. "They didn't come back for a good few weeks, and it was so hard. Every day I passed their rooms, begging them to return, or at least have any recollection of where they might be. Then they turned up. Both safe, although the bruise from where she had been hit was still visible on Aqua, they were both fine." He looked down at Ventus slowly drifting asleep. "Come on." He nudged the boy "Bed time." He said childishly, but Ven was to tired to comment.

"Do you really think they'll be okay master?" He asked innocently. Master Eraqus smiled and nodded, gently pushing Ven over to the bed in the middle of his room he raised the covers over his young son.

"They will be fine, we have to have faith, and then we can be sure that they will be fine" Eraqus said gently shushing Ven. "_For Ven's sake, I hope they are." _


	4. Back to Training - sort of

Going back to his own room Eraqus pondered his own fears. Would Aqua be able to rescue Terra from the temptation of darkness, would Terra's mind take over and would he hurt Aqua. Would the worst happen and he lose both of them to the darkness or to death? Shaking his mind he went to bed. Trying helplessly to believe his own words to Ven.

"They'll come back safe." He whispered to himself "they are trained masters and I trust in them." And with that he blew out the candle next to his bed and fell asleep.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH KHKHKHKHKH**

The next morning arrived to soon for both Eraqus and Ven when they met up for breakfast. As Ven appeared at the table, Eraqus took in his shrivelled appearance and grew worried.

"Ventus" he called. The boy in question turned to him and Eraqus caught the redness of his eyes and the black rims around them "Did you not sleep well last night." He asked cautiously. Ven shook his head.

"No I... I did but I... I was worried and then I had...a nightmare. And I would've just gone to Aqua but..." His tired eyes wandered to the empty chairs where his friends would have sat this morning. Eraqus felt a piece of his heart shatter at Ven's confession. Did he not feel he was welcome to come to Eraqus if he was frightened in the night? Eraqus walked up to Ven and put a hand on his shoulder, kneeling down in front of the boys chair.

"Ven, you know that if you are frightened in the night for some reason or another, then you are more than welcome to come to my room. there's plenty of room for you to calm your fears if you need to." Ven shook his head.

"But we're not allowed to be out of bed after curfew. And Aqua's room was only a little down the hall so I wasn't up for that long if I woke up." Eraqus just stared at the boy before laughing. Ventus looked a little insulted. "What did I say master?" He asked hurt.

"Oh my dear boy, I'm laughing at you. I'm laughing at that rule. It was really just for Terra when he first started training with me. I used to wake up to find him training in the middle of the night or rushing for a snack and falling asleep in front of the television. I wouldn't have minded except for the fact that he would be half asleep when I actually wanted him to train. It was really just while he was getting used to things. But when Aqua arrived I left Terra in charge of giving her tour and he must have mentioned that rule to her. And consequently you must have been given it." Ven nodded "I had no idea any of you still obeyed that rule." Ventus looked hopeful at the thought of not having a curfew but Eraqus quickly saw through him. "That doesn't mean there is no curfew." Ven scowled "It just means no training or watching TV late at night. You're more than welcome to visit each other's rooms provided you don't stay awake all night. Do you understand?" Ven nodded. Then gave a little yawn before covering his mouth.

"Sorry Master, I guess I'm still a little tired." He said sheepishly. Eraqus simply smiled. He stood up and ruffled Ven's hair.

"Tell you what, how about you go and get a little more rest and we'll do our training this afternoon?" Ven sleepily nodded and headed back to his room. Eraqus finished his breakfast and placed a fire spell on Ven's to keep it warm - he only knew the boy needed the food, and skipping meals wouldn't bode well. After this he went outside to prepare the training equipment. Even though he knew Ven would try to sleep for a few hours at least, it would avoid them having an even later start if he set them up now. During that time Eraqus founds his thoughts once again drifting to his other two apprentices - he reminded himself of the story he told Ven last night. He sighed as he recalled not telling Ven the end. It took around a month for Aqua and Terra to return and that was only after sending out numerous allies to bring them back. Although the worst part was that both were in critical condition and it set back their training and confidence for a while. While lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Ven come up behind him until the teen quickly wrapped his arms around Eraqus' middle.

"Hi again Master!" He cried enthusiastically. Eraqus simply smiled and patting the small teen on the head, causing him to arch back and try to fix it. Eraqus hid a laugh and smile, happy that the boy was more awake now than he was so many hours ago. Back to the matter at hand. He had lined up a number of targets and told Ven to summon his key blade.

"Now Ven we're going to start with a little magic training, before physical training." He waited for Ven's nod of acknowledgment before continuing." These target's all show a different symbol on them. They are spelled so that they only destroy when it with the same spell." At Ven's confused look he stood in front of the fire coloured shield. "Like this Ventus." He paused whilst summoning his key blade, before loudly shouting" FIRAGA!" a ball of flame came from the key blade and hit the target dead on centre exploding it into shards of wood." Ventus just stared with a mouth wide open.

"WOAH!" He cried in wonder. Eraqus gave a short laugh before once more stepping behind Ventus.

"Now you try, I'm for that water embalmed one." He said pointing to the ocean coloured statue. Ventus nodded a little hesitantly and took a step back "RAGING STORM!" he cried summoning a large body of water from his key blade, unfortunately this was the first time he'd used that particular spell and the weight caught up with him as his key blade spiralled landing the water all over him and a little over Master Eraqus. After shaking himself dry he looked sheepishly at his Master

"Sorry, Master, Aqua's been trying to get me to do that one for a while now but after seeing this happen to Terra, it, kinda put me off it." He confessed. Eraqus simply smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't confident with that spell? We can practise that one a little more. I had simply assumed Terra and Aqua had been helping you practice." Ven shook his head.

"Well... they used to, but these last few months they've been focusing a lot on passing their Mark of Mastery exam that I guess... they just didn't have the time to teach me spells they didn't need." Ven finished with a sad sigh. Eraqus stroked his chin.

"I should have known the Exam would put a strain on your training. The same thing happened when I was preparing for my own exam when I was just a student, tensions rose between me and Master Xehanort when we were young after I succeeded in the Exam and he did not reach the mark just then." Ven listened and then realised something

"Wait you mean like Terra?" He asked. Wondering whether the devastation of failing the exam would be bad for Terra.

"Not quite. Xehanort didn't run away when he failed the exam he just wasn't very happy, but he did end up passing the exam himself some years later." Ven looked at Eraqus with an indignant look on his face.

"But Master, Terra didn't run away because he failed the exam, I think he went to try and find Master Xehanort after you told us he was missing. But then... when we met him in Radian garden, he told me and Aqua that he was taking a different route and was fighting the darkness." Eraqus immediately straightened up.

"Fighting the darkness, how on earth... oh no..." He gasped and Ven immediately worried moved closer to the man. Eraqus quickly bent down to Ven's hand and placed his hands on his shoulders with some force.

"Ven can you tell me anything else you know of what Terra's trying to do?" He begged, immediately worried for his pseudo son.

"He didn't say much, but when I told him about the masked boy, he was pretty intent on me staying out of the way."

"Masked boy, what masked boy?" Eraqus pondered, his worry increasing.

"I'm not sure who he is... Terra mentioned the name Vanitas and he was the reason I left to find Terra. He was in my room after the Exam and told me that 'the Terra I know would soon be no more'" Eraqus grew visibly more shaken.

"_What is Xehanort up to I wonder." _He thought. Turning back to Ven who he noticed had picked up on his fear and he smiled at the boy. "Let's finish training for today, we'll work some more tomorrow." Ven didn't bother to point out the fact that they had barely started as he sensed his Master was just worried. To tell the truth so was he. Master Eraqus appeared deeply frightened for Terra's safety and that made Ven worry to for his friend. Not to mention Aqua might be in trouble if she was following Terra. As Eraqus prepared them some dinner Ven's fear would not settle neither did his Master's and both of them were increasingly fearing the near future.

**To all my faithful readers**

**The length of time this update took was on my own part completely unacceptable and I should have had it up quicker. For that I apologise and hope I can get updates up quicker. So far I am in the process of writing**

**TWNTATTNA, **

**baby sister, **

**Unwanted, **

**Memory and **

**My Son Luke. **

**Don't worry I haven't stopped writing my others, it's just I'm trying to right chapters for these stories all at once so I'll finish these one's then get started again on the others. I've also nearly finished one or two of my new ones but as I said I'll focus on these first. Again sorry for the lateness, ever though I'm finished college I still have work so my days are still taken up a little :( **


	5. Mysterious happenings

**Hey guys I'm back for a bit. I've explained at the bottom why I'm late but I will let you get to that**

**WARNING - there is a little bad language in this but not much or too bad.**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own KH or its characters and if I did then KH3 would have been out ages ago :(**

After their short training session, Eraqus allowed Ven some time to himself so the boy took off for the library in order to improve his knowledge of the spells he was learning with Aqua. Eraqus himself was left with his thoughts, choosing to work out what he had learnt from Ventus. The facts about Terra's supposed mission and who this masked boy was. What alarmed him most was not only Terra was involved with this trouble but whoever was causing it had dragged Ventus in with him also. Terra; whilst Eraqus still feared for him, was a skilled individual especially when in a fight so Eraqus had no doubt the boy could hold his own, but Ventus was still training, the session earlier today had only worried him more.

"Master" A voice interrupted his thoughts from behind him. Eraqus turned around to see Ventus stood there with a stack of borrowed books in his small arms. Eraqus gave the boy a smile and beckoned him over. He patted the chair next to him which allowed Ven to sit next to him and place the heavy books on the table in front of them. "Are you alright" the small blonde asked his master. Eraqus gave a slight nod.

"Yes Ventus, I am fine, in fact I was just thinking over everything I've learnt today" He explained to the boy. Ven thought for a moment

"Do you mean about Terra and everything?" He pressed. Eraqus nodded once more.

"Yes, I'm just a little worried about those two, you know how much trouble they can get themselves into without us." He joked mildly in order to avoid worrying the boy next to him. Thankfully Ven took the bait and gave a small giggle alongside him.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure Terra's probably gotten lost somewhere like the time when we all went to Enchanted Dominion and he spent half the day locked in a broom cupboard!" The boy burst out laughing at the memory. Eraqus too shared a small smile. He remembered the day well, it was one of the first trips the small family had taken together once Ven came out of his sleep/coma. Eraqus had intended for the group to attend the small ball being held but as Ven so favourably recalled, Terra ended up locked in a broom cupboard saying some mice led him there as a joke. Ven's story gave Eraqus an idea of how to further is research on the day's events.

"Ven that reminds me, you haven't told me about all the adventures you had off world." He said, discreetly hoping that Ven could reveal more than Eraqus already knew. The boy cringed a little

"Are you sure Master, there's an awful lot to tell.." He mumbled. Eraqus simply nodded

"Not to worry we have the rest of the night off, I'm sure you have lots of things you want to share." Ven looked his Master in the eyes and saw that his Master really did want to hear his story.

"Alright." He said. He proceeded to tell his Master about the different worlds he visited, the people he met and the things he got up to. However he chose to avoid speaking any more about the masked boy, thinking his Master wouldn't like to hear what he said. Unfortunately for Ventus, that was exactly what Eraqus was hoping for and the master soon pressed for any information about the masked boy or Master Xehanort. Ven reluctantly told him about their second meeting in the key blade graveyard. Here Eraqus paused.

"Wait... you fought him?" He asked incuriously. Ven reluctantly nodded, unable to look his master in the eye after his confession. "Ven what were you thinking! You didn't know anything about him, how on earth did you think you could defeat him?" He yelled. Ven cringed even more.

"Well actually, I didn't defeat him..." Here Ven trailed off hoping to avoid the rest of the conversation, but Eraqus picked up on his confession.

"Ven, what do you mean, did he hurt you?" The Master asked in a deadly monotone voice. Ven considered lying, in order to avoid his Master's anger, but he knew it would anger him further unless he divulged the truth.

"Erm...well... he, almost..." Ven mumbled the last part "killed me" But unfortunately, Eraqus heard perfectly.

"HE DID WHAT!" The roar was thunderous and Ven covered his eyes and began to shake in fear. Eraqus noticed this but at this time he was too filled with anger too care at the minute

"That Bastard, thought he could do whatever he wanted to one of my children!" He snarled "That boy will not walk this earth another day!" He vowed summoning his Keyblade and walking towards the door. Ven uncovered his eyes and shrieked as his rage-filled master tried to flee.

"Wait Master!" He cried reaching for the man's fleeting robes. Eraqus looked down at the weight on his clothes. He saw Ven's slightly teary eyes. "Master please... don't give into Darkness, I may have already lost Terra and Aqua to this, I can't lose you too" He begged, a few small tears falling down his cheeks. Eraqus' expression softened at the look on his child's face. He took a breath and knelt down to Ven's height.

"Ven let me assure you. This darkness will not take either Terra or Aqua, not without a fight. They're both stronger than that." Mentally he hoped he was right "And I myself will not ever give into the darkness, I won't leave you alone." He promised. He pulled Ven into a hug just to reassure the boy and he was rewarded with the boys soft breath calming down. "I'm sorry for scaring you Ventus, it just worries me to know you fought someone and I nearly lost you." He whispered. He felt Ven give a nod, understanding he was forgiven. Pulling away, Eraqus held Ven at arm's length and spoke to him slowly. "Ven promise me that you will not ever engage in a fight with an enemy you don't know till you are properly trained." He looked into the boys eyes, almost looking for defiance.

"Alright I promise, Master." Ven said, sighing wearily. "But It wasn't like I wanted to face him, he pretty much wanted me to fight him, almost like he was expected me to be as strong as Terra or as magical as Aqua." He pleaded. Eraqus thought about this for a moment.

"Do you think this boy is significant to everything else that's been going on here, Ventus?" He asked the boy. Ven nodded very quickly.

"Of course, I think it's something similar to what Master Xehanort wants with Terra. Vanitas has something to do with me!"He exclaimed. Eraqus looked puzzled.

"What Xehanort wants with Terra? Ventus, the master is an old friend, I assure you he wouldn't be willing to cause harm to my pupils." He assured, but Ven shook his head negatively

"But Master you didn't see, when Terra and Aqua were completing their exam, I saw Master Xehanort watching Terra, and it wasn't a good watch. When Terra used the darkness, master Xehanort looked almost... satisfied. Like he was waiting for it to happen!" He cried, begging his master to believe him. Eraqus frowned, unsure of what to make of the boys accusations

"Ventus, you can't simply accuse a master of wishing unrest on a pupil without Solid proof." He chastised, hoping to reassure himself that Xehanort was innocent of these allegations. Ven wasn't having any of it.

"Master please, think about it... all the things that happened since the exam they couldn't all of been coincidence. Terra has never used the darkness before so why start in his exam, and why did those balls of darkness appear out of control in the exam? And as soon as Master Xehanort disappears, Vanitas shows up warning me that Terra is in danger and suddenly we're all send on our own missions. Don't you think all of this doesn't fit!" He yelled. Ventus was worried Eraqus wouldn't believe him and he stepped down from his exclamations when Eraqus face showed no more concern than before. "Master I'm sorry..." He apologised. "I'm just so worried about Terra.. I'll be in my room." He trailed off and walked out of the room, ignoring his Master's quite calls for him to return.

"Ventus..." Eraqus mumbled. He was now very worried, Ven may have been on to something when he made all of his accusations, but surely Xehanort could not be trying to deliberately cause Terra to release the darkness within him. And if he was...why? Eraqus didn't have all the answers himself but he knew someone who might, he needed to speak to Master Yen Sid.

**WHEN ARE THEY COMING BACK WHEN ARE THEY COMING BACK WHEN ARE THEY COMING BACK WHEN ARE THEY COMING BACK WHEN ARE THEY COMING BACK WHEN ARE THEY COMING BACK**

Meanwhile, off world in a dark cave, an elderly man was angry. Angry with the masked boy visibly shaking at his feet.

"Why is the boy home?" His dark voice spoke. The voice was threatening and left no room for argument

"Please Master, I felt for sure the boy would still have been unconscious in the graveyard and we could put our plans in motion but I didn't count on the interfering mouse." He tried to speak with strength but he could feel his master's anger travelling to him through the darkness.

"You should have brought him straight to me. I allowed you to fight the boy in order to allow him to feel his own darkness, but you were careless." The man raised his hand and the boy shrunk even further, a whimper escaping from his lips unconsciously. The old man gave a cruel smirk and returned his hand to his side "Be grateful I have further use for you Vanitas." He snarled

"Yes Master, Thank you Master Xehanort!" He exclaimed graciously, but he paused when the man raised a hand once more

"I am giving you this second chance. Do not waste it!" He raged. Vanitas nodded his head furiously and Xehanort smirked. "You need to get Ventus away from Eraqus once more, Eraqus is much stronger than the both of you and will defeat you even if your powers are merged, you need Ventus alone. Do not fail, I will concentrate on Terra, Ventus is your ONLY mission. Do not fail me."

**And that's enough for now. I am so sorry for the late update but I've just managed to get my easter Assignments under control and I have about a week left, I am trying to update as much as I can before I go back next week so I will aim for at least 2 more updates or whichever story is most popular for the moment, which will probably be either another KH fic or Merlin fic. Once I go back I may manage one more chapter uploaded but no promises at least until the end of June when my semester finishes. Thanks to everyone for being supportive and I will try my hardest.**

**Krissystvs :)**


	6. Terra returns

Ventus lay down on the small bed in his room looking out onto the training field. Remembering the times he spent with his friends there. He imagined seeing Terra lifting him on his shoulders and then holding him upside down after a silly prank. He pictured Aqua putting her arms round him when he was scared. The training grounds seemed colder without the busy schedule of the three apprentices and it just felt empty when it was just him. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his door knowing.

"Ventus, can I come in?" Eraqus asked. Ven mumbled incoherently but Eraqus assumed he was allowed entry. He walked in and saw the boy remained face down and didn't acknowledge his Master's presence "Ven?" Eraqus tried again "Are you alright?". Ven stayed silent once more. Eraqus breathed a sad sigh and walked over to the bed, sitting down gently he placed a hand on Ven's shoulder.

"What's going on Master?" Ven asked quietly "Why is this happening?" Eraqus thought for a moment, knowing not what Ven was referring to.

"Why is what happening my boy?" Eraqus asked. Ven sat up and leaned against the bedpost.

"All of this. Terra leaving, me being told Terra's in danger, Master Xehanort, this masked boy and everything else? Don't you see, it's tearing our family apart." He finished wearily. Eraqus took a look at his charge, taking in his weary features making the boy seem much older than he was.

"Vent...Ven. I know that there are a lot of things going on at the moment, but you need not worry. Terra is strong, very much nearly as strong as a keyblade master so whatever danger there may be, I'm sure he'll manage." Eraqus soothed. Ven only looked partly satisfied.

"But what about the masked boy, why does he seem so important?" Eraqus hid a barely concealed snarl at the thought of the boy who had tried to cause Ven harm.

"I... I am sure that... whoever he is, he will not hurt us any further, remember that as long as you are here, you are safe in these walls. Whilst you are here, nothing can hurt you, I promise." He assured, stroking the boys hair out of his eyes. Ven gave him a small smile at the affectionate action. After a few moment both of them turned their eyes out of the window. And they spotted a figure walking up the path. "Who on earth?" the figure walked with a slight limp in his leg and a figure in his arms. Ven recognised the figure instantly before anything else

"It's Terra! Master look Terra's back!" He cried and ran out the door in order to meet his friend. Eraqus looked a little longer and was startled with what... or who Terra was carrying.

"Oh No..."

**WHEN ARE THEY COMING BACK WHEN ARE THEY COMING BACK WHEN ARE THEY COMING BACK WHEN ARE THEY COMING BACK WHEN ARE THEY COMING BACK WHEN ARE THEY COMING BACK**

Ven ran as fast as he could, brushing past the walls and pushing open doors with enough force. He felt as though he hadn't seen Terra in ages and was excited to finally see him again. He finally reached the front gate and pushing it open he ran down the stairs shouting.

"Terra Terra! Where have you been I missed..." But he paused. For he noticed a figure wrapped in blankets held tightly in Terra's arms. "Terra who..." but Terra paid him no heed as he walked swiftly past him. From behind him, Ven still could see the figure clearly in Terra's arms. As he sat wondering, Eraqus came out onto the patio and ran towards Terra. He held out his arms for the figure but Terra shook his head and gripped the figure closer. Due to the movement a small part of the figure's hair crept out. Specifically... blue hair. "Aqua..." He mumbled. Terra nodded briefly at Eraqus before hurrying into the castle. "Aqua!" Ven cried louder and Eraqus noticed him.

"Ven come quickly." He instructed. Ven could only nod as the two followed Terra

**WHEN ARE THEY COMING BACK WHEN ARE THEY COMING BACK WHEN ARE THEY COMING BACK WHEN ARE THEY COMING BACK WHEN ARE THEY COMING BACK WHEN ARE THEY COMING BACK**

Terra placed Aqua onto the small bed in her bedroom carefully and unfolded the blanket wrapped around her. As Ven and Eraqus. arrived, Ven spotted he spectacular wound on her stomach, and he could hear her laboured breathing from the other side of the room. He wanted to run and see if she would be alright but Eraqus' hand on his shoulder told him otherwise.

"Terra, what happened?" Eraqus asked cautiously.

"We were attacked." Terra answered with barely concealed anger. Sensing that Terra wasn't going to reveal anything with Ven in the room he thought up something on the spot.

"Ventus, could you please go to the fountain outside and get me a pail of water and a flannel cloth from the bathroom so we may treat Aqua's wounds properly." The materials were important, but as the bathroom and the fountain were on opposite sides of the castle so it would hopefully give Terra enough time to give an explanation without Ven overhearing. Ven, eager to help in some way instantly went away sparing a last minute glance at Aqua before running out the door. Once Eraqus was sure Ven was out of Earshot, He faced Terra once more "Now, is there anything you can tell me?" Terra stayed silent for a moment before turning his back to Aqua.

"Aqua found me in Traverse town, I'd followed a lead to where Master Xehanort could be. He's up to something Master, I'm sure of it." He began. Eraqus stroked his chin slightly.

"Ven himself has also informed me of his own suspicions regarding Master Xehanort, which I will look into, but please, continue." He begged. Terra nodded

"She told me that she'd seen the masked boy and he'd told her something about him and Ven. About how they were intertwined somehow. She was about to tell me more, when guess who should show up." Terra questioned sarcastically

"The masked boy." He answered, even though there was no reason too

"Who's name we later learned was Vanitas. He's the one who's been controlling the heartless. He set them upon us and we weren't fully prepared. One of them got to Aqua and injured her. It wasn't too deep but I knew she'd be too weak to fight and I couldn't do it on my own so we had to retreat." He finished solemnly. Eraqus put a hand on Terra's shoulder

"You did what I would have done and you kept a level head in a difficult situation. For that I am proud of you." He soothed. Terra offered his master a smile, but Eraqus could see it was forced "There's more isn't there?" Terra nodded.

"Just as we were leaving Vanitas looked at us and said that she'd revealed enough but there wasn't much left to tell... so he took off his helmet and..." He paused

"And what?" Pressed Eraqus

"I saw Ven..." he breathed "It wasn't him I know it wasn't he had a few different features, mainly his hair and eyes but... I could just see, and then I just knew. Vanitas is a being of complete darkness. And Ven is of complete light. They're two separate beings, supposed to be the same thing!" Terra revealed and Eraqus heaved a sigh of horror.

"No... but...how?" He stuttered.

"I'm not certain for sure, but I think that Ven was somehow split apart from his darkness and that was what created Vanitas. And do you remember that Key Blade you told us about all those years ago." Eraqus nodded silently, fearing for what Terra was going to say next. "It needs a soul of complete light forged together with a soul of complete darkness. But there must be a way to avoid that happening, right master!" Terra begged. Eraqus silently shook his head barely preventing tears floating down his face.

"The only other way is..." He choked on a sob "is for Ven to... die." He breathed. The two were silent for a moment at the revelation, but the silence was broken by a jug of water hitting the floor. The two turned round horrified as Ven appeared in the door gripping the cloth whilst tears streamed down his face. "Ventus..." Eraqus sighed "How much did you hear?" He asked warily

"E...enough." The boy whispered. Terra breathed sadly and bent towards Ven

"Oh Ven... I'm so..." But he couldn't finish

"NO! Please... I... I can't... I... don't... I'll hurt you...!" Ven cried. Terra couldn't find any words to say. But before he _could _say anything Ven had run back to his room slamming the door. Eraqus and Terra simply looked at each other.

"Should I go and talk to him master." Terra asked weakly. Eraqus shook his head

"We should give him some time to himself to understand what he just heard." Terra silently nodded "For now, we should focus on Aqua at the moment." Eraqus and Terra turned back to face the girl on the bed. Her breathing was less laboured and with the cloth and water Ven had dropped, they were able to clean the wound to a safe level.

"Why is this happening to us." Terra asked tearfully, not allowing tears to fall.

"I don't know my child, but we will face it together, I promise." Eraqus soothed giving Terra a fatherly hug of reassurance.

Their family was struggling, Ven was frightened about his future, Aqua was caught in the middle of a war that has nothing to do with her, and Terra is forced into fighting a darkness that has only just begun to exist. He himself just didn't know what to do

**And It's over there. This isn't going to be as long as I'd hoped, because a number of ideas I did have have slightly changed since the last time I looked at the story, The reasons being that this story would have been very similar to my other KH story "unwanted" which I wasn't aiming for. It may have one or two similarities but I don't want that many so It'll probably get to ten chapters and that'll be it, whereas the other one I'm aiming for possibly 20. But we'll see. Again really sorry for the wait but I put a notice on my page that due to technical difficulties, I couldn't type my stories. Royally sucked I tell you :)**

**Thanks again for the interest**

**Please R and R :)**

**Krissystvs :)**


End file.
